villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (The Simpsons)
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) was a real-life Military commander, Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and the leader of the Nazi Party. He is often referenced and occasionally appears usually in flashback. He appeared mainly in flashbacks, also mentioned a lot on The Simpsons and he was shown in an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon once. He was voiced by Harry Shearer and Hank Azaria. Biography Backstory Adolf Hitler is seen in the flashback tracking Bobo's life after Charles Montgomery Burns abandons him. Adolf takes the bear as his own, however when trapped in his bunker at Berlin he blames the bear. Somehow Bobo escapes this bunker. Bart calls Argentina, coincidently calling a very elderly Adolf Hitler. He attempts to answer the phone but does not reach it in time. hitler also stops and takes lisa's watch off her left wrist. References *In "Simpson and Delilah," Homer is watching a game show where one of the questions is "The capital of North Dakota was named for what German ruler?" Homer incorrectly guesses "Hitler" instead of "Bismarck," and Marge sarcastically responds "Hitler, North Dakota?" *In "Rosebud" in a flashback to 1927 Charles Lindbergh throws Mr. Burns' teddy bear Bobo into a crowd where it is grabbed by Hitler. In 1945 when Hitler loses the Second World War he blames it on the bear and throws it away. *In "Duffless" while Barney congratulates a worker who has to check which Duff bottles are not fit for consumption, several disturbing bottles pass by during their chat, including one with the head of Hitler. *In "Bart vs Australia", during Bart's prank calls, he phones South America. An old Hitler answers, and he is very angry on Bart hanging up on him. *In "Sweets and Sour Marge," the owner of the sugar company, angry at being accosted by Marge, says he will just "change his name back to Hitler." *In the episode "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" a cartoon from the 1940s is shown where Itchy and Scratchy beat, kick and decapitate him. Then Itchy betrays Scratchy and cuts off his head, then Franklin D. Roosevelt appears, kicking Scratchy's corpse in the butt while happy music plays. *In "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" Homer takes the blame for smoking while it was actually Patty and Selma's cigarettes. Patty and Selma's superior shows her anger to Homer by calling him "worse than Hitler." *In "Marge Be Not Proud", one of the video games seen on display in Springfield's Try-N-Save is entitled "Save Hitler's Brain". A reference to the movie, "They saved Hitler's brain." *In "Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" Abraham Simpson remembers he was close to assassinating Hitler, but failed because of Mr. Burns hitting the barrel with a tennis ball/racquet while he aimed. *In "The Regina Monologues" Moe guesses that Hitler was the famous person depicted on the $1000 bill. *In "Bart Carny" Hitler's car is destroyed by Bart during a carnival. Nelson Muntz punches Bart and asks him: "That was Hitler's car. What did he ever do to you?" *Hitler is also referenced in "New Kids on the Blecch". *In "Make Room for Lisa", when Homer wakes up and thinks he's traveled back in time to 1939 he says "1939! Oh, my God, I've gone back in time! I've got to warn everybody about Hitler - and get to the ice cream store!". *In “Little Girl in the Big Ten”, Homer thought that Lisa dreamt about Hitler while she was unconscious. *In "Homer the Whopper" Hitler appears on the front of a comic book, getting his feet tickled hysterically by Plastic man. *Hitler also appears in the short "Nazis on Tap", where Homer and Bart stop him from doing wrong. *In “Holidays of Future Passed”, when Homer asks Lisa what the matter is, she says, "My daughter thinks I'm a ruthless tyrant, like Hitler or Prince Harry!" * "The Ten-Per-Cent Solution" has another Itchy and Scratchy cartoon where Scratchy is preparing a speech to Radio the British soldiers in WW2. Scratchy's assistant, Itchy, reveals himself to be a nazi spy and makes Scratchy swallow hot coals. Shortly after this, Hitler comes in and runs over Scratchy with a steam roller. Trivia *Matt Groening is not very fond of Hitler jokes in The Simpsons, but occasionally he lets a few good ones pass. Navigation Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Cowards Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hegemony Category:Elderly Category:Flashback Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Posthumous Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Envious Category:Leader